I hate my luck
by Chasm-chan
Summary: When Roxie hears weird sounds down her street and goes to investigate, it turns out to be a bad idea when Sector Seven grabs her along with Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee. Confused she tries to help a problem she never should have been a part of.
1. Chapter 1

I hate my luck

"If I ever hear loud shooting sounds and robotic screaming, I really need to stay away." When Roxie hears weird sounds down her street and goes to investigate, it turns out to be a bad idea when Sector Seven grabs her along with Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee. Confused she tries to help a problem she never should have been a part of.

**Water Toa's Author Notes.**

**Hi! I came up with this idea yesterday when I wondered what I'd feel if I ended up in the wrong place and finding out about the Transformers in the 2007 movie. So, like that the idea came! Or like some people say on here, my muse came to me. I'm not sure how long this'll be, but it takes place halfway in the movie. But I haven't seen the move in a long time so this is from my memory and info from other stories. So, before I start I just have one thing to say. Please review! I'd like to know people are reading this! Now, the story will begin…NOW! : )**

~One~

"Roxie…" I quickly rushed into the kitchen. "Yes Ma'am?" The one I was talking to, my mom, turned to me and pointed to the full garbage bag. "I told you to take that out." Inside I was instantly annoyed and frustrated. I frowned and just kept my arms from going onto my hips. "Mom, I told you earlier when you said that the bag wasn't full." "Well, now it is." My mom replied then turned back to the Tuna Helper meal she was making. I mentally rolled my eyes as I pulled the bag out of the can and headed to the door. It was late in the evening, around 8 or 9, and the sun had gone down a long time ago. I wasn't worried about the heat, it was pretty warm, but I hated going outside at night to do things. But my parents don't care. If they want me to do something outside, I do it.

I grunted as I half carried, half drag the bag over the grass. I kept my eyes on the ground to avoid falling. I was wearing one of my favorite pairs of jeans and my flip-flips. I had on a t-shirt with a Superman symbol in the center and had my G.I Joe jacket around my hips. My hair was in a normal ponytail, and around my neck were my earphones to my iPod Touch. And my Blackberry was in my pocket. All in all, with my light African American skin and black hair, I'm pretty normal.

After dumping the heavy bag in the dumpster in my backyard, I headed back to the house. But then I was startled to hear something I've never heard here. Shooting! "What the stars?" I said as I turned towards the sound. Down the street I could see bright flashes of lights that went with the weird shooting sound. Then, in the mix I heard screaming, one of which was really strange and robotic. "Ok, what is going on?" Going with my random bout of curiosity, I walked to the gate, opened it, and then went onto the side walk. I couldn't really see, thanks to the trees and cars in the street, so I walked down the sidewalk, and then onto the street a bit. I stopped there in shock. "Oh…wow."

Up the street a giant yellow robot was being sprayed with something while its arms and legs were being held spread with ropes attached to helicopters. Behind the robot I could see two teens by the look of them being grabbed and pulled away, one screaming "Bee!" I just stood there, my eyes wide as I watched this happen all in front of me. It was like I just fell into a movie or something.

"Hey!" I snapped my eyes over to the left and saw this one guy pointing at me. "You there!" I turned and looked behind me but seeing no one I turned back and pointed to me. "Me?" I almost squeaked. The dude ran towards me and I realized I had to get scarce. "Beep Beep!" I turned and dashed back to my house. "Mom! Mom!" I screamed as I headed for the door. I almost made it when two hands grabbed me, making me shriek-loudly!

"Shut it!" The owner of the hands said but I didn't listen. "! !" My mom looked out the window and I saw her face turned shocked but right then the dude covered my mouth and pulled a ninja.

He threw down a smoke pellet, and while the yard was covered in smoke he dragged me back to the street and over to one of the cars. I was struggling all the way and bit him hard making him let go, but then a friend of his came over and handcuffed me. My arms behind my back, I was push-thrown into the black car. I hit something hard and everything went black.


	2. The Story

**Water Toa's Author Notes. Here's the next chapter to 'I Hate My Luck'. Yay! So while I've been finishing this chapter, I've gotten 3 Favs, 3 Alerts, and 2 Reviews. Thank you and nicia for the reviews! **

**Thank you Alalaya2, grapejuice101, for the Favorites**

**And thank you AnimeOtakuBara, CRAZY little Dragon, and sleepyPrincess for the Alerts! I really appreciate them! Oh, and before I stop talking I have a warning and a favor to ask. The warning is that I had to sum up the movie so that's the main reason it's so long. And the favor is, can you guys review and read Chasm-chan's other stores? Please! My sister who is writing the Professor Layton story is pretty depressed since it's been up longer and has just one review right now. Please help to cheer her up! Thanks! And now, onword!**

~Two~

"Oooooowwwww. Oh my head." I moaned as I slowly straightened up. I tried to lift my hands to my throbbing skull, but something stopped them. ~What on earth? ~ I opened my eyes but I couldn't see straight and it hurt to try. I started blinking a few times to try to clear them the stopped. ~I'll just wait.~ "That was a nice head butt into the door just then. You ok?" a random unknown voice of a dude asked. "Oh great; first my sight and now I'm hearing voices. This is just how I wanted my day to go." I said in a low voice, a bad headache making me.

"You're not hearing voices. Well, wait; I guess you are." The voice said then I heard a light slapping sound. "Hey! Mikaela, what was that for?" "You were starting to ramble again." A different, female voice replied, sounding like she was about to laugh. I forced my eyes to open and as I squinted the world came into focus. I was in a black dark car with the windows tinted so I could hardly see outside. I was sitting on one seat with my back to the front while a second seat was facing it and me. On the seat sat two teens, one a girl and the other a boy.

The boy was what my mind called 'scrawny' but tall. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Reminded me of the dude from that old Disney show; Even Steven or that dude in the Indiana Jones movie. He was, I guess cute but not my type. He also looked like he was getting a nasty bruise on his check.

The girl was pretty. She had long black hair I was instantly longing for and was tall and skinny like me but like the dude was white though I guessed she had a tan. And I knew she looked way better then me. She had a nice face, even if it and her clothes were a little dirty. Matter of fact, so was the dudes'.

"What happened?" I asked, my headache going away now I was sitting up. "You were thrown into here with us. I guess you saw something you shouldn't." the girl answered with a sad, sympathetic smile. "Well, that explains the giant knot forming on my head." I said as my memory returned. ~It's like a dream. But it happened. How else am I in this car? But what is going on? ~ I thought frowning then focused back on the two. "What are you two doing here? And who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Mikaela Banes. This guy is Sam Witwicky." The girl, Mikaela answered. I giggled at the dudes' name but he just rolled his eyes. Must get that a lot."How you doing?" Sam greeted with a smile. "Fine now, I guess. I'm Roxie Drake." I introduced with a small smile. They seem cool. I then remembered the handcuffs then started to slide my arms under my bum and legs. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, surprised. "I'm not comfortable so I'm moving my arms to the front. Though it's harder then I thought. Stupid moving car." Sam mouthed 'oh' and the two watched me slowly shift my arms to the front. A bump in the rode helped me at the last moment.

"Ah, that's better." I said relaxing my arms then eyed my companions. "So, is someone going to explain what is going on here or do I have to guess?" Mikaela and Sam looked at each other and started whispering to each other. I frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Waiting I patted my pockets. A relived smile played on my face as I pulled out my phone. ~Yes! They didn't steal it. ~ I glanced at the driver then back to my phone sitting innocently in my palms. ~But they might. So there is only one thing to do. ~ I put the phone back in my pocket and managed to retie my jacket, hiding my phone from view.

I waited a few more minutes and then the two turned back to me. "Roxie?" I put my hands over my heart. "Are you taking to me now?" I quoted Mrs. Incredible. Sam smiled, getting the joke. "Yes. I'm still not sure it's a good idea, but your already apart of the problem so you might as well know about it." Curious again I leaned foreword a bit as the two took turns telling me the story.

A few days ago Sam won an agreement with his dad and was taken to buy his first car. But his dad was a bit on the cheap side so instead of taking him somewhere good he took him to a small, weird, sad car place. All the cars there he saw stunk to high heaven, but then he spotted _him_. The car he spotted was a yellow and black striped Chevy Camaro. It was an old modal and was by far the best looking car in the lot. After having a mini fight when the price was 1,000 dollars to much for his dear dad, something happened that shattered the other cars windows. Leaving the Camaro alone untouched.

With his new car Sam went to a party and he watched as Mikaela broke up with her jock boyfriend and after that gave Mikaela a ride in the car home. That night his car seemed to be stolen and without thinking Sam went to follow. But when he caught up to it, it had changed into a robot. Having a dumb boy moment he thought it'll be a good idea to make a video showing the robot on his phone, thinking he was gonna die. As he was finishing dogs started chasing after him and he ended up in jail. After being bailed out by his dad, he found his car sitting innocently in the drive way.

Thinking his ride was cursed or possessed or something, he grabbed his moms' bike and tried to out ride it when it started following him. He went into town and when he chose to look behind him at the wrong moment he hit something and he flew onto his face.

Right in front of Mikaela and some of her friends. Mikaela, laughingly, tried to help but he spouted out nonsense then took off again. Mikaela, worried, decided to follow him and see if he was ok.

When she caught up to him he knocked her off her Moped. Angry she demanded an explanation and got it when a giant police car robot came after them. While Sam was riding a cop car had started following him and he stopped inside an abandoned building. Still panicking, not thinking enough to notice a big detail, he rushed to the car and started thanking the cop for coming and that he should come out. That's when he noticed something important:

The car was empty. And no one had stepped out. That's when the car hit him and threw him back into another car. Freaking out now Sam watched as the headlights popped out and got in his face. When they went back it next did something that would have been cool if he wasn't so scared. It transformed. Into a big, scary, _angry_ looking robot.

It yelled at him, asking where were his grandfathers glasses, which he had put on eBay but before Sam could answer the angry cop bot was knocked over giving Sam that chance he needed to escape. That's when he saw Mikaela coming and slammed into her. The camaro drove up and the two jumped inside. It took them to some oil factory and dumped them out to fight the cop bot. During the battle a small weird silver bot came after Sam and Mikaela and ended up pantsing Sam while he screamed like a banshee. Mikaela found a power saw and chopped the little dude into bits and Sam composed himself long enough to punt the head. I was very impressed with her and laughed in Sams' face.

After that the yellow bot won his fight and the three spoke. Well, Sam and Mikaela spoke. The bot named Bumblebee had to speak through the radio. He told them he called for help and they'll be landing that night. The two got inside Bumblebee after he transformed back into a car and they drove to the meeting point. Halfway there Mikaela pointed out that for a highly advanced robot; he sure picked a trashy car mode. Bumblebee stopped, kicked them out then drove back the way he came, leaving the humans behind. But right after that he came back but this time as a shinny new [at the time ; p] 2010 Chevy Camaro.

They went to the meeting point and watched from a hill as huge meteorites fell and crashed, one not to far from them. Bumblebee took the humans to an alleyway not far away and then the others drove up to them. After they transformed they introduced themselves then explained why they were here, and what did it had to do with Sam. They then rushed to his house.

While he tried to talk his parents into leaving him alone long enough to find the glasses, the Autobots got antsy and right when Sam was starting to calm down they transformed, against his wishes for them to stay hidden, and went into his yard. Optimus handed Mikaela up into Sams room so she could help but a few problems slowed them down. One being a bot hitting the power lines (somehow without knocking them to the ground) and fell himself. Apparently it felt good to him-the electricity not the fall.

Right when Sam found the glasses men in black suits, not from the Men in Black show on the Hub, came in and took everyone in the house, including Sams parents. Sam still doesn't know where they are.

They were put in separate cars and as they drove learned that they were here thanks mainly to Sams little video of BB on his phone. They threatened them and mainly Mikaela by saying they'll send her dad to jail longer then he is right now. And told that she had a juvey record. They were saved right then by angry Autobots who ripped the cars' roof right off, took their weapons and told them to get out. Mikaela freed Sam while he expressed misgivings about her unknown till now history. She told him, kind of ticked that her record came from her not turning her dad over to the authorities.

They tried to get info from their kidnappers but didn't think to take their phones and soon reinforcements came. They tried not to be seen but in the end Bumblebee was being attacked by the Sector Seven people and Mikaela and Sam were caught as well.

"And that's when you come in." Mikaela ended. I stared at them taking it all in. it sounded like something from a movie but this is real.

"Well then," I said after a minute. "I sure hate my luck. Of course I find out about the Transformers just to be kidnapped." The teens looked at me in surprise. "You're not freaked out by all this?" Sam asked. I shook my head. "No, not really. You told me everything and while I'm amazed I'm more likely to pull a fan girl when I see the rest of the Autobots then freak out."

Mikaela smiled while Sam still looked shocked at how well I was taking this. "What? I know who are the good guys, and the bad guys, and that is enough for me." I said truthfully. "Besides, I love robots."

After that we just talked as the car kept moving. After a while I started getting tired and soon they were to. "Make sure to wake me up when we stop." I said as I leaned on the door and fell asleep.


	3. A new friend and new problems

**Water Toa A/N**

**Ok, I'm back! Sorry everyone but I have a very good reason I ****haven't update this or my other stories. I lost first my blue jump drive with half of my stories on that and then lost the black one with the other half! X( I know. And you know what happens? I find the blue one but it has a glitch or something that makes it only work on certain computers or on laptops. And both the computer and the laptops in my house were being used by everyone else in my family. I finally find the black jump drive yesterday and guess were it was? In the jacket I was wearing that day. XP **

**Should have thought to look in the pockets. Well anyway, here's the next chapter in 'I Hate My Luck' and hopefully it'll be one of the first of my stories to be updated soon. Oh, and can you guys read the other stories and review to them to, please?**

~3~

When I woke up, the car had stopped and the sun was out. Still a bit drowsy I straightened up and stretched. "Ahhh," I moaned as I rubbed my neck to get rid of the cricks. Sam and Mikaela were still asleep, leaning on each other all cute couple-y like, when the door opened. "Everybody out!" A short white guy in black clothes said with his head in the car. The shout startled the other two awake.

"No! Give me back my Gummbear!" Sam shouted as he jumped, still in his seatbelt, and hit the roof of the car. "Ow!" I laughed at that along with Mikaela then we all got out. "Gummbear?" Mikaela asked. "We will speak of this to no one." Sam said deadpanned, obviously embarrassed. I giggled at that. ~I'll have to file that down for later. ~ I thought mischievously.

The moment I really looked around my smile fell. "Oh no, no no no no NO! I am not getting in one of those Flying DEATH TRAPS!" I shouted. We were on a private airline with small to jet sized airplanes. We were led to another spot where a helicopter had its propellers slowly turning. "And I'm not getting on THAT!" I added, pointing to the before mentioned thing. The dude took the cuffs off us teens and chuckled. "Relax. It's perfectly safe." He said. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look. "Heh! I bet that's what those people on those planes on 9/11 thought too. And look what happened to them."

That whipped the confident smile off his face. "Yeah, not to confident now are ya?" I said with a smirk. "Which is a good thing; the confident ones are always the first ones to go." I said spinning my finger down. A little bit later I was in the copter with a tazer in my hand and praying. How'd I get the tazer? Well, I didn't want to get in the copter and while the others were already inside I was firmly on the ground. Yes, I hate flying. Heights too but not as bad, go figure. Finally I agreed then right before I said so I heard a weird buzzing sound. I swung around and snatched a small handheld tazer from the pilot. After giving the dude a piece of my mind I climbed into the helicopter, the tazer still in my grip. Having skicky fingered siblings do have their perks.

The next 10 minutes I was praying as the helicopter lifted off the ground and started flying to where ever. On the 11th minute I had glanced outside the window and the view shocked me into silence. It was Amazing. The sun shone on the landscape was great and it helped me forget my fear. "Nice view huh?" Mikaela asked over the microphone. The engine and propellers were really loud so each of us was given a helmet with mics. "Yah. It's beautiful. And it's helping me forget my fear of a long drop to certain death." I answered, this time as a joke.

"So what are you here for?" A different males' voice asked over the headset from another helicopter. "Well, I bought a car," Sam spoke. "Turned out to be a giant robot."

"I'm here because I saw Sam being chanced by said robot in car mode and ended up going with them for the ride." Mikaela answered this time.

"And I'm here because these poor Men in Black dudes decided to capture said robit (said on propose) on my street and I got curious enough to look. Then some weirdo started chasing me, I just got back to my house when he grabs me and right when my mom sees me from the window, the weirdo pulled a ninja and threw down smoke pellets. Then I was dragged to the cars, I bit the said weirdo and while he was screaming I was thrown into the car and knocked out. Great day, huh?" I said leaning back on my set and testing the seat belt again. "I didn't even get to eat the Tuna Helper." I added with a moan. "I'm hungry."

The other guests on this trip were hackers. One worked in the pentagon and learned someone or something tried to hack into their systems. Curious she went to a fellow hacker and with his help learned what info the hacker wanted. Then, some how, men in black broke down the dudes' door and grabbed him, also scaring his cousin into the pool.

When we finally landed I was the first one out. "Land! How I missed you! You have no idea how happy I am meeting you again without dying on contact!" the few people around looked at me funny and I put my hands on my hips when I noticed. "9/11 people!" there was sounds of understanding and the people went about their business. After another ride we ended up at our destination. Hover Dam. Sam, Mikaela and I walked to the edge and looked down. "Oh snap." I said backing up, my hands to my earrings just in case. "That is one _big_ drop."

As we headed to the bridge that leads into the dam, two men came to join us a few solders behind them. The two stopped in front of us, One in a tux and the other all sweaty. From Sam and Mikaela's faces, sweaty wasn't good in their books. "Hey you two." The guy said then noticed me. "I'm new." I said with a shrug, my hands in my pockets, and my tazer in my back pocket. He nodded, not looking happy about it then turned back to the other two. "Why don't we start over, huh? You hungry? What'd you like, cappuccino, Ding Dong?" "I'd like a Sprite." I answered and noticed one of the dudes walked off.

"Ok, first I'd like my car back. That's first." Sam said. "Oh and her juvy record has to be gone. Like forever." Mikaela looked at him in surprise and smiled. The men nodded to each other then the men in a tux lead us inside. As we walked I heard Mikaela thank Sam. Inside the dam which was way cooler (heat wise) then outside we were joined with some solders, the two hackers from before and the Defense Secretary, Keller. I was a bit surprised he was here. "Must be something big." I muttered to myself.

(**Ok, from here is one of the scenes I can't really remember. Mainly the words. So unless someone can send me the scene written down or points me to a story on here with this scene written in it, this is it.)**

The dude named Simmons gave us the low down and showed us a giant frozen robot. As Sam corrected him and gave a crash course on what Megatron will do if he gets the Allspark, I was given my Sprite which was a pleasant surprise and then we were lead deeper in to a different room. Once inside this room we could see on the other side of the window inside showing a larger room with one thing filling it; a giant golden cube. The tux dude explained how it was found around when Teddy Roosevelt was in office and had the dam built around the cube to hide its energy. Maggie, one of the hackers and Australian, asked what kind of energy exactly. Then once again we were off.

Once inside this smaller room we were locked inside. Right before I walked in I threw away my pop can, now empty. There wasn't much in the room but in the middle was a cube the size of a small TV, like one you'd put in the kitchen. I over heard two of the men, one a solder, and the other the other hacker, Glen, comment on some claw marks on the wall. "Nah man, Freddy had four claws. That's three, that's Wolverine. Raw!" Glen said which made me chuckle. "If Wolverine was here, we're in trouble." I said. "Anyone have any Tec? Pager, phone?" Simmons asked. Glen pulled out his somewhat old phone, "I've got one." and tossed it over.

"Everyone put these on." Simmons said and everyone put on a pair of weird goggles. ~I must look crazy. Mad scientist crazy. ~ I thought as I watched Simmons put the phone into the box and latch shut the lid. He said something about Samurai but I couldn't really hear him. Then he pushed a button on a remote attached to the roof by a cable and a bright flash hit the phone. Everyone jumped and watched as the phone started shaking. Then it suddenly transformed! While everyone else moved back as the tiny bot started attacking the box it was trapped in, I leaned in closer. "Cool." I breathed. Then suddenly my seventh sense kicked in. You know how people say your sixth sense is your danger sense? Well I have a seventh sense, one that gives me a warning that something is about to happen. I snapped my attention to Simmons as I heard him speak to a guy next to him. "It's going to break the box." Then his finger went to the big red button on the remote. And everyone knows that the **Big Red Button**usually spells **Doom**.

My eyes widen behind the goggles and I snapped up straight. "**Don't You Dare**!" I snapped quickly, startling everyone but mainly him. I made him jump so bad he let go of the remote and then got smacked in the face with it. "Wha-what you'd do that for?" He asked me in shock rubbing his nose.

"It's just afraid! Think about it; we're all wearing creepy looking goggles and it wakes up in a box being stared at by weird looking beings! It's using the Fight or Flight reflex. And since it _obviously_ can't run it's trying to fight for its life." I say seriously. As he starts to sputter I turn to the box and saw the phone bot had stopped and was watching me. I slipped off the goggles and handed them to Sam. "Hold these." I said then went to work on the latches. The others tried to tell me to stop but I didn't listen. It just didn't feel right to watch this guy kill something he helped bring to life. ~It's like abortion. In robot form.~ I thought then grunted as the lid finally opened. I then slowly placed my hand inside the box. The phone bot backed up and aimed at my hand understandably and I smiled comfortably to it.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. No one is going to hurt you." I said kindly. The others whispered behind me but didn't try to stop me of which I am glad. The tiny robot stared at my face, then hand and then back again. Then it slowly moved closer. When it touched my hand I felt a small shock. I blinked in surprise but otherwise held still. It was like a shock you get when a friend rubs his feet on a carpet in his socks then pokes you, no big deal. The bot must have decided on what to do for it put away its gun then slowly climbed into my hand and I carefully pulled my hand up to my face. "There, is that better?" I asked. The little bot nodded then its mask moved back.

"Who you?" it asked in a very female voce. I blinked again in surprise. "My name is Roxie. What's your name?" I then face palmed myself. "Oh wait, you don't have one yet." The bot shrugged and I rubbed my chin. "I got it. How about Redial?" The tiny bot thought about the name, and then nodded, smiling to me. "I like! Me like name!" Redial said to me making me giggle. ~She's like a toddler. A cute one at that, even with the spee-i-der legs.~ I thought with another giggle. "Well, if you're done…" I looked up and realized I was still in the room…with the others…all watching me. ~Well, this feels awkward. ~ I thought.

"Oh, sorry. Am I holding us up?" I asked but before I got an answer the lights flickered. ~Someone forgot to pay the light bill. ~ I thought. "They're here." Keller said. "Ok, we need weapons. There has to be an arsenal here, right?" one of the solders, named Lennox, asked in a rush to Simmons. He said there was, and once the door was unlocked lead everyone there. As we walked Sam and Mikaela walked beside me. "That was cool, what you did in there." Sam complemented me. I smiled and waved him off, now a bit shy about the whole thing. "Aw it was nothing. I just couldn't watch a life be taken away in front of me." I replied. Redial smiled up at me from my hand.

Inside the weapons room the solders went to work like a well oiled machine. As the rest of us, minus Simmons who also grabbed and loaded a gun, stood back, the men quickly loaded up the cars there and armed their guns. "Woxie get weapon, Woxie fight!" Redial said, surprising me. I placed her on my shoulder and gentle shook my head. "I can't fight. Why do you think I'm in this mess? But having a weapon _would_ be a good idea." I eyed the stuff at my disposal then picked up two small hand guns. The weight was ok and I quickly filled them with the special bullets. ~Where can I put these?~ I wondered when I finished. Then I had a light bulb moment. "That'll work." I glanced over my shoulder then pulled my iPod touch out of my pocket and slipped the guns-with the safety's on, I'm not an idiot. Or crazy-into my pockets then I put my iPod into my empty back jean pocket. No one saw a thing.

The lights flickered again causing everyone to pause. When they stopped Sam rushed over to Simmons. "Look, I need to get to my car. He'll know what to do and how to get the Allspark out of here!" Simmons shook his head and the two started fighting. ~Should I intervene?~ I wondered right before my seventh sense kicked in and the solders and Sector Seven guys all suddenly had each other at gun point. "Oi!" I shouted in surprise backing up. Redial hissed angrily and I could tell she didn't like this ether. Lennox and Simmons fought about Bumblebee being let go with Epps, another solder, adding to the mix. Finally Keller stepped in and stated calmly, "Simmons? I'd do what they say. Failure is not an option for these guys." I smirked at that as I watched Simmons glance from him to Lennox, still holding him at gun point, then nodded. "Alright. You want to put the fate of the world in a kids' Camaro? That alright with me."

**Water Toa A/n: Thank you Nicia for reviewing!**


	4. The Cube

Chapter 4

**Water Toa A/n: you know what I've noticed? This story will probably be finished before all my other stories. Funny, given I thought my Bio Girl story would be finished or mostly finished first. Anyway, thank you everyone that Reviewed, Favorited and Alerted this story! **

Simmons quickly took us to the room where Bumblebee was being held 'confiscated'. The moment we got near it, we could hear weird loud sounds coming from the room. It sounded like something being sprayed and a robotic like screaming. _~That's the sound_!~ I realized. The sound that had called to my curiosity the night before. Now I know what it is, I hate the sound. It's a sound of pain. Redial hated it too, if the feeling of her pinching my shoulder and hissing was a sign. Sam rushed inside and immediately started freaking out, shouting for the men to stop hurting Bee. Tux man, funny, I can't remember his name, oh yeah, it's Tom Banacheck helped and soon Bumblebee was free.

I backed up along with the others when he stood up. With a quick nod a mask covered his face and his right hand to a gun, which he aimed at everyone but Mikaela and Sam. Thankfully though Sam calmed him down and after telling him about the Allspark everyone headed for the room we saw before. As we did I looked at the Autobot in awe. He really looked cool and his name went with his looks completely.

Soon though I noticed him looking at me as well and at Redial. It was kind of hard to tell, but he seemed to be looking at her in surprised awe and interest. "Bumblebee?" I said gaining his attention. I then moved my hand to Redial. "Her name is Redial. Redial?" and here I waved my hand to the big guy. "This is Bumblebee."

Redial stared then smiled and pointed at him. "You biiiiiiiggg!" then she exploded into laugher. I was surprised to find her laughter was high and robotic like; which I guess I should have expected. By then we made it to the room and when the big doors opened we all rushed inside. "Whoa, that thing is Huge!" I said as I looked up. The Allspark cube was really big, taller then Bumblebee by a few feet, easy. I walked closer as did the others and watched as Bumblebee moved towards the cube, making awed warbles. Redial though wasn't as comfortable as the rest of us and turned back into a phone. I slipped her into my hand and just lightly rubbed my thumb over her.

It was then my previous words played back in my mind. "Uh, how are we gonna get that giant cube out of here?" I asked turning to the adults. By the looks on their faces, they had no idea. And this was the first time they thought of this too, by the look of it. I face palmed myself. "Great. Just great. How in the hello are we gonna get the Allspark out of here, when it's who knows how deep in the ground and bigger then Bumblebee?" I asked, not expecting an answer. Bee must have had an idea for he rasied his hands to the corner of the cube.

"Aw, he's doin' something. He's doin' something." I heard Sergeant Epps say to Captain Lennox. Bumblebee touched the cube and it sparked. Then right before our eyes it started to shrink. I rushed to the right and watched it folded down on itself. "Oh, woooowww. Its like a giant Lego piece or something." When it finished a second later, the Allspark fit in Bumblebees' hand.

Lennox got right back to business. He explained how they will take the cube to a nearby city and hand it off to the air force who will hopefully take it somewhere safe before the Decepticons got it. "But we can't make a stand without the air force." He finished. I watched as Keller and Simmons had a weird conversation that dwindled down to, 'We have radios and old computers.' 'Will they work?' 'I don't know! It's all old stuff but with the phish and aw! From that guy…' in other words, yes but they might not work. But if a giant robot could turn the cube the size of a TV, I wouldn't be surprised.

Anyway it was better then nothing so while Maggie, Glen, Keller and Simmons went to call for help, the rest of us will go to Mission City.

Bumblebee transformed into a car and Sam, Mikaela and I hopped in. the Allspark was in the seat next to me as the other two took the front seats. I put Redial on the seat cushion then grabbed hold of the cube. All this time my mind was racing. _~ We're taking a planet saving block to a populated city to hopefully pass it off to other solders. How could it possible go wrong? ~ _I thought highly sarcastic. "We're all gonna die," I moaned to myself as I looked out the window. We were driving down a long road with the solders Jeeps in front and behind us.

Suddenly Redial started beeping quickly and transformed. "What? What's wrong-what's she saying?" Sam asked looking back and turning in his seat. Redial was bouncing up and down, beeping and chirping so fast I almost couldn't understand her. "She says there are more buggies coming. Fast, fast!" I repeated. _~ I guess the others can't understand Redial. ~_ It was then that I noticed a large Semi truck driving towards us on the other side of the road. I rolled down the window to get a better look as it passed us, followed with other car. "Oh snap, those are some cool cars!" I said smiling.

Along with the Semi there was a silver Porsche, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Large black Topkick. I leaned out the window in time to see the Semi do an amazing U-turn and start following us. "Optimus," Sam breathed out, sounding relieved. I blinked, looked back to him to the Semi. "THAT'S Optimus Prime?" I asked to make sure I heard right. "Yep, that's him and the other Autobots." Mikaela answered for Sam who must have realized he didn't look like he was driving so he turned back into the seat the right way. "Cool," I said.

We soon made it to a busy highway with people driving by us everywhere. I was busy putting the seat belt on the Allspark when Redial screamed in my ear. "OW!" I shout-snapped and whipped my head back to her. But before I could tell her to _never_ do that again, I noticed how panicked she was. "Bad biggie! Bad Biggie, Woxie! Come to us!" I raised an eye brow and looked out the window again. "I don't see-oh." Behind us a large truck with a hook was knocking cars and busses out of its' way as it gained on us. "Bumblebee, we got trouble inbound!" I shouted. Bee made some sounds then the Semi turned and drove towards the hook truck. "I called for help! Backup in bond. No worry, be happy." That came out of Bee's radio. "So you called the Semi and it's going to deal with Hook?" I asked with and eye brow up. "You got that right!" was my replies and I giggled. "Ok then. I just hope he can catch up.

**Review like your life depends on it!**


	5. Mission City Battle part 1

**Hi! Like before, I haven't seen this ****movie in a long time. I don't even know where the copy is and I haven't seen it at the library at all. So if this sounds a little off, sorry. And now, my thanks. Thank You everyone who Read, Reviewed, Alerted and Favorited. And thanks for the help ****HeartlessDemoness911 for the words. I'll fix my chapter when I can. :) Now, onword!**

Chapter 5

Soon we made it to Mission City. The moment I got out of Bumblebee, who stayed in vehicle mode, I saw my silent fears were correct. "You guys didn't warn this place to evacuate, did you?" I asked deadpaned as the solders started setting up the smoke flares. Lennex was the closest to me and turn to look at me. "We can't, most of our machines are down and all we have that work are old radios."

_~I know, I saw __you hand them over to Mr. Epps.~_ I thought, a heavy feeling on my heart. If, or more the likely, _when_ the Deceptcons get here, whether the Allspark was here at the time or not, these people are going to have the weirdest day of their lives. And be in danger.

Anyway, soon everything was ready and all we had to do was wait for the Air Force. I was standing with Sam and Mikaela, Sam was holding the cube, and was leaning on Bumblebee. I was really nervous, chewing on my lips and messing with my hair. I felt small vibes from my pocket, and realized that Redial was taking a nap. Now that we're here, I figured it didn't matter if I put back on my jacket and put Redial in one of the pockets. Though now I'm a little worried how having a G.I Joe jacket might make me a target. Or I could be over thinking things. Convently, no one noticed the guns in my pocket or at least said anything about it.

Suddenly, an Air Force jet flew over us. "Oh snap," I gasped out as I swung around and watch it. That thing was fast! Epps started talking into the radio, trying to reach the low flying jet as they let lose the smoke. Wait a minute, low flying?

My eyes widen as I felt my heart stop. I raised my hand and spoke in a nervous tone."Uh guys, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't planes and jets supposed to fly _above_ and _avoid_ buildings?"

There was a pause then the black Topkick transformed, followed by the others. "It's Starscream!" The Topkick, (Ironhide right?) shouted, not even careing he was scaring people. The bots quickly started to move; Ironhide and Bumblebee grabbed a pickup truck and held the back of it up high. The jet flew towards us and let lose three missiles.

Screaming I turned and literally jumped over the hood and landed behind a truck. My arms over my head and my eyes closed did nothing as the missiles hit the ground and then the truck by the sound of it. Redail was freaking out in my pocket, screaming stuff about 'Bad Bot! Mommy!'. Once the dust cleared and the ground stopped shaking, I slowly stood up and walked around the truck. "Oh my goodness."

The place was a wreak! Cars were tossed to the sides on their sides and roofs, the road was totaled, and the truck with the Farbbes that the Autobots were holding was blown to smitherens.

I watched as everyone started picking themselves up. As I rushed over to Sam's side, I overheard the solders talking. "That's an Alien! That's not friendly!"

Right as I made it to Sam and helped him up and he in turn helpped Mikala, I heard Bee warble. "Bee?" Sam said worried, rushing over as the yellow bot pulled himself out of the store with his hands. With a jerk he made it out. Well, most of him anyway.

"Aw Bee, your legs!"

This was getting really bad. I stared as Bee moved closer to Sam, who was sort of panicing. He didn't do much of it through because Bee handed him the Cube. Sam tried to give it back or at least tell Bumblebee he couldn't and wouldn't leave him when Lennox rushed over and told him to take the Cube to the top of a certain building. Once the Air Force got here, if ever, they'll be waiting for him there.

By now Redial was fed up with being stuck in my pocket so I took her out. She transformed and chippered and whistled so fast that I couldn't understand her at all. She jumped on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Re! Redial- come on slow down! I can't understand you." When she slowed down she told me simply, "Big Evil Guy! In coming!"

That's when everything started moving really fast. D-cons rode into the city, a tank blasting down the street. Jazz went after it while the others dealt with other cons and the army men proved their merit.

I'm not sure when it clicked in my head that I was just standing there while everyone else has been gone, but when it did I knew without a doubt that I had to help.

"Redial, see anything that can help me here?" I asked her, running down the sidewalk avoiding blasts and helping a teen girl get to her feet. Redial made a weird humming noise while I handed a mother her son then I felt her poke my cheek. "There! There, Woixe!" I looked at her then where she was pointing and saw something that made me smile under the circumstances.

Bobs Arms' Shop. For those who just like shooting.

_~Nice name,~_ I thought chuckling as I flung open the door and rushed inside. The first thing I noticed besides the air condition was how extensive a selection there was. Moving deeper inside I recognized some while others I've never seen in my life. I picked up a familiar looking gun and read the tag. _~This is the same gun that was in Ultraviolet and that movie where having emotions was illegal! Cool!~ _**(Real movies. Not much blood, very violent, not for young people. Totally Awesome!)**

A loud crash outside reminded me of what's going on and I put the gun down. Moving quickly I searched for anything heavy duty or at least far ranged. Not planning to get anywhere close to those guys, no sir-e bob. That's when I saw, IT.

"A bazooka! That'll do it!" I grabbed it, looked it over then nodded. I moved to the counter.

"Find my happy place, find my happy place."

"Huh?" I leaned over the counter top and saw a fattish man hugging his knees and rocking back and forth muttering. "Ok, did not need to see that." I muttered to Redial who was giggling again. "Uh sir, do you mind if I borrow this?" "Huh? No, no it's fine. Yes Deloris I did a cartwheel in the pool."

"Uh, ok then. Thanks." I walked out. "That was weird." Suddenly Redial screamed and a large strange looking jet flew over me. I watched at it shot at Ratchet, knocking him over then was jumped by Jazz. The jet flew up onto a roof and transformed into-"Oh Mata Nui. It's Megatron!"

I'm not sure why I started running Towards the guy, but I did and didn't stop until I was in a clear place under the building. Faintly I heard Jazz say something then I heard Megatron shout. "No, I want TWO!" Then he started ripping Jazz in half!

"Oh Snap! He's not doing what I think he's doing!" I gasped as Redial hid in my hair. Then without thinking I aimed the bazooka up at Megatron. "Eat this, Jerk!" TV doesn't prepare you for everything. That bazooka had quite a recoil, I almost fell on my bum. Looking up I watched the missile go closer and closer…Bulls eye!

Literally! Megatron roared as my lucky shot hit him in the eye, dropping Jazz as he covered it. "I think I should run, yes?" I asked rhetorically. The dude looked down. "YES!" Redial shouted and I took off running!

**Not my best but here it is. :) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS! ****This is open for anomalous reviews too!**


	6. Mission City Battle part 2

Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Ok, it has come to my attention that I made a few mistakes. Mainly I messed up on Redial. Don't get me wrong but when I saw the movie on CN last weekend (when I made with chapter, not when I update it.) I remembered how, well, freaky the phone bot looked. Seeing the scene again I saw it was more like a crab then spider. So for everyone's sake, I'm changing her into the spider bot I wrote about.**

**Sorry I took so long to upload this. I've have a very busy few months and I'm not sure about this chapter. But I've held onto it long enough so here ya'll go. Review please :)**

Jumping over stuff I looked for a hiding place as I ran. I'm a pretty good runner if I do say so myself. And maybe having a big robot chasing me might have helped a bit. _~Get off the roof, get off the roof!~_ the words from Mulan seemed to help as they played in my head.

And the fact that guy had shooting at me.

_~I didn't sign up for this!~_ I thought panicking while holding Redial tightly in my hands. I jumped over some knocked over junk, and then seeing an alleyway I almost dove into it. Bracing my back against the wall, I looked up waiting…waiting…then I saw Megatron, roaring angrly, fly over me and not come back.

"Oh thank you God." I prayed out loud, breathing hard. I opened my hands and lifted Redial up to my face. "You ok?" she nodded and said she was "Okeydoky!"

"Good," I leaned on a door and covered my eyes for a second. All these sounds: the yelling, screaming, panicking, pain shrieks; it was getting to me._ ~Don't think about it. It'll all be over when Sam gets the Allspark somewhere safe. …Until the D-cons find that place. And they don't seem like the quiting type. They'd probably keep atttacking and shooting until this whole place is rubble! …I'm done thinking about this.~_ "There must be something I can do," I say standing straight. I look out of the alley and my face dropped even more. "But what?"

Suddenly Redial started jumping on my hand. "Go help Shiny! Go help Shiny!"

I looked at her. "Who-ohhh." I realized she meant the bot from before, the shiny Porsue or whatever, I couldn't remember the name. "But where did he land? That Megatron werido _did_ throw him." Redial jumped down, scarying me half to death, and ran to the edge of the alley. She looked left and right. "Uh…." Redial pointed excitedly and jumped up and down. "Over there! Let's go!" and she took off.

I run after her. Thankfully the shooting had moved away from this area. Redial may be small but she was fast. I caught up to her right as she rushed into a side street that was closed off. I swiped her up into my hands.

"Redial! Don't you ever run away from me in a war zone again, ya got me?" I said sternly. She nods then points forward. "Look!"

I look.

Right there in front of me, is the silver bot from before.

Jazz.

**Now right here would be a nice place to stop; but I'm not gonna! X)**

He was pretty banged up. As I walk closer, I saw that though I stopped Megatron from ripping Jazz apart himself; when he threw him his body did rip. Only instead of him ripped in two, his body was still connected by some wires and things. But most were ripped and he was bleeding a sort of bluish blood. The ripped part of his top half was sparking a bit too.

"Oh man," I breathed out in horror and a bit sick. I look at his face and gulped. He wasn't moving and his visor thingy was dark. "I didn't do it. I didn't save him after all."

I stared at his face but before I started having a pity party for myself he started to move. I jumped back startled as I watch his visor light up and I could hear a light hum. He moaned, whistled and clicked for a minute then looked down at me.

"Hey there, little human." He greeted smiling though I could tell it was somewhat forced. I waved at him. "Hi." Redial chirped and Jazz started. He stared at her then whispered something I couldn't catch.

His voice was surprising to me. It sounded so…normal…and cool at the same time. And for a second I thought his voice belonged to a black man.

"What cha doin' here?" he asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I came to see if I can help you." I say glancing at the wires then back. "I'm the one who shot that bazooka missile thing into Megatrons eyeball."

"That was you?" Jazz said with surprise. His mouth somewhat dropped open as he looked at me. Redial laughed at him and I rubbed the back of my head chuckling feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was me. Your resident eyeball shooter." I said pointing to my eye. I then looked at his middle. "…I'm sorry I didn't stop him in time. That looks majorly painful."

Jazz opened his mouth and I guess he was gonna deny it but a hiss of pain came out instead. "Yeah, it hurts. I feel like slag…again." He smiled at me but whined again as he tried shifting and it made things worse.

"Don't move so much! Hey wait; don't you Autobots have a doctor? Um, Matchet, Wacket, Hatchet," I rubbed my chin trying to think of the name. I looked up though when Jazz busted out laughing.

"Oh Primus, don't let him hear you call him that!" Jazz said in-between the laughter. He soon stopped though. His top half was sparking and I doubt it was pleasant. I knew then I had to do something to help. "I'm going to look for him. Be right back."

I turned to walk back up the alley. "Wait lit' girly. I may be busted up but my comm-link is'a still workin fine." Jazz said. "I don't think old Ratch can get his servos free for a while."

"Oh." I stop and glance back at his body. The puddle of 'blood' was getting bigger by the minute. "Your kind can't die from blood loss, can they?" Jazz 'um'd' and that was all I needed to hear. If he doesn't get help and soon, the Autobots will be down one smooth talker. I start walking again.

"Where ya' goin'?" Jazz asked. He sounded a bit wounded. Oh wait, no duh. I look over my shoulder. "I'm going to try to fix you up." Jazz looked at me like I was crazy but I ignored him. I walked out of the alley and ran up the street. _~Come on, come on, I need a conveniently placed hardware store.~_

Speak and it shall come. I literally took five steps and turned a corner when I found just the store I needed. The front was busted up pretty bad so I carefully avoided the glass and such. Quickly I grabbed a large toolbox, over my elbow gloves and a few other stuff. After put the gloves in the box I headed out.

"Oh wait a minute." I turned back and picked up a notebook that was only _slightly_ on fire. I blew it out then found a pen. I wrote a quick note and put it on the table.

_**Hi. I'm taking some tools to help a friend. Send the check to the government because you know you wanna.**_

Then I ran back to Jazz. He looked worst then when I left him. "Ok, now I don't know much about machines; but I'll do as much as I can until Ratchet can get here, ok?" Jazz made an odd whistling sound. "I'll take that as a yes."

I slipped on my jacket then the gloves. I redid my ponytail then slipped on the hood. I slowly walked around the puddle to the clean spot on the ground and started working. It was tougher than I thought. And not just keeping my weak meal down in my gut. Most of the wires and lines were ripped and pretty big. The good thing here was that since his lower half was pretty close to his top, most of the wires were still mostly together. I just need to put the rest together too.

So I started the tough job of carefully forcing the parts together and then using the world's most famous fixer-uper; Duct Tape. Who-ha-ha. Turns out duct tape works wonders even on robot parts_. ~Wonder if I can fix him totally with duct tape. Heh heh, a taped up robot.~ _I chuckled as I pulled two pieces together and put the tape on it. This whole time Redial, the little sweetie, was keeping Jazz entertained.

I have no idea how long I worked. I'm one of those people that when she starts something, she keeps her mind on the job. So by the time my hands had started to get sore, I had taped or put together the bigger parts and some of the smaller ones. "Man I'm good." I say rubbing my wrist through the gloves. Those things were covered in the blue blood and so had my pants. The puddle had moved to me without me noticing and since I was sitting on my feet the stuff covered my ankles and knees. After wondering if I should shake it off, I decided it didn't matter. Nothing was happening so why bother?

I came up to a prob when I was trying to get a small leaking piece. It was within reach but I can't get it with those gloves on. So without much thought I pulled them off and went back to work. Pretty soon my hands were covered too but nothing happened. I shrugged and went on with it.

Not long after that I heard large footsteps walking towards then into the alley. I looked up and saw the big ambulance bot, Ratchet I think, walk then power walk over to us. Well, more like to Jazz.

"Jazz! What did you do this time?" he said sounding worried and mad at the same time. I quickly moved away and Redial ran to me while he paid attention to Jazz who seemed to have fallen half asleep. The two talked in their lang' while I shook off the blood from my hands. That's when Redial suddenly started jumping up and down on my hand and pointing out of the alley. "Mommy! Go go!"

"Why, Re?" Redial looked up at me with such a look of happiness it was almost scary. "Sibs! Sibs mommy!"

That got me moving. I rushed down the alley and then the street.

No one's P.O.V

-You said _what_?-

Jazz chuckled sheepishly while Ratchet took a scan of his body. _–_It sounded cool at da time.-Ratchet started trying to hold back the urge to bop Jazz on the helm. –Why did he not finish ripping you apart?-

-I uh, had a little help. A cute girly somehow get a bazooka and shot Mega-dud in da optic.-

Ratchet stopped and looked at Jazz disbelieving. Then back at his scanner. –That would explain the strange substance holding together most of your Energon lines. Fascinating that this…Duct Tape, can withstand your Energon blood.-

Jazz bit his lip to hold into his laughter. ~_That's somethang I nev'a thought I'd hear him say. Not that I'd heard dem words befo today either.~_ He thought then winced as Ratchet turned off his pain sensors and then picked him up. "Well, dis is awkward." Jazz said in English.

"No kidding. Now, I have to finish your repairs later as I do not have the supplies needed at this moment. The battle has moved on so now I'm going to get you out of this alley." Ratchet straightens up then looked around at his feet. "Where is the female organic?"

Roxie's P.O.V

Redial had me running a lot as she led me to her 'sibs'. "Redial where the heck are they? I can't keep running like this!" I said as I stopped rubbing my side. Man I hate stitches. I had long put Re on my head and I could feel her pulling on my hair through my hood. From her moving around, she was either really excited, or really confused. I sighed when she didn't answer. "Come on," I rubbed my leg then started power walking. If there were more Cybertronions on earth, I have a feeling they wouldn't like the place they wound up in.

I soon came to the site of the battle and started ducking and dodging again. Redial starting clicking and chirping suddenly and all I heard in English was "THERE!"

I stopped, turned, and just caught a flying object as it almost hit my face! "Whoa! That was lucky." I look at the thing and have a moment. "A…pop can? …Cool." I pop it open and take a sip. Then I stop. "Where…did this come from?" I look up and straight ahead. Not far from me, somehow not being shot at, was a green bot shooting pop at break-neck speeds. Literally! One of them hit a car windshield and broke the whole thing!

And it wasn't alone-when I moved closer I saw a small bot wearing a box for some reason running around shrieking. And a car had its window wipers spinning so fast they were making their own sound and was revving really loudly.

_~Those must be Redials' sibs. Wait; their fighting, and they don't have any symbols. Their gonna get shot at!~ _"Stop!" I ran faster than before at them. Of course they didn't stop but continued to fight; attacking anything that came close. Which of course included humans. I ducked falling debris and side stepped a rock and finally got to the closest bot; the car one. I slammed my hands on its hood.

"Stop! Stop fighting all of you, before you get destroyed!" I shouted at the car and the other two. They paused and turned to me. The car popped up its hood sending me back. I almost fell on my bum but didn't. The hood went back down but I knew it wasn't done. And I was right.

"Why…should…we…st-stop?" the car said from its radio. Which is pretty cool but I didn't have time for that. I glared sternly at the hood. "You three should stop because you are all in the middle of a fight! And right now the fight is against this other big robots like you! If you don't stop attacking you'll be attacked next. And trust me; these guys don't play."

The vending machine bot and smaller one still in the box other than its head, arms and legs looked at each other. Then at the car. Watching this made me think he, since the voice sounded like a guys', was the leader. _~Good thing I talked to him first then._~ I thought still glaring at him. The bot revving got a little quieter but still was loud. "Why…do you…help…us?"

My face softened. "Why not? Look; I don't know how you guys came to life, but that's not important. What is important is for you three to stand down and hide." That stopped the revving. "What? Hide? Why?"

I pointed my finger past the car at the action. "Once they notice three un-symboled bots, they'll assume you are either Allspark born or, I don't know, rogues I guess. But if you hide until the fighting stops, you might survive."

Redial jumped off my shoulder and onto the hood of the car. She said something to him in what I've come to guess is Cyertronion and after a minute it moved up and down on its wheels. "Alright. We'll go…into hiding. Will you…tell us…when…it's safe?" I nod and that was all he needed to hear. He said something in robot and the other two walked over to him. He opened the doors and the small bot climbed into the shotgun seat while the vending bot lay down on the back seats. The doors closed and I moved to the side. "Don't forget, Redial and I will call when it's safe."

The car moved up and down again then drove off. I stood there for a moment then sighed. "Well, that turned out well. Now Redial, let's say we go find the real action?"

Redial smiled. "Ok with me mommy!" And I ran off again.


	7. Help!

**WT**

**Hi everyone. I have a problem.**

**I need names! I never really thought about what to name the three Allspark bots and the names I have are really lame. -_-**

**So can ya'll help? I need names that a human could think of so nothing like Optimus but something like Upgrade. Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran as fast as I could, my right hand always on my pocket with Redial in phone mode inside it. As I went I saw a lot of damage from the fighting and heard shots not too far off. I side stepped away from a man running with his pants on fire (literally) shouting to drop and roll then turned a corner.

"Oh snap!" I stop short and watch as Bumblebee, now tied onto the back of a tow truck, was riding and shot a big con. With his help the soldiers were able to get him. His body fell into a store with a loud boom. I clap, not expecting to be heard, and keep running. And then, my ankle suddenly started hurting and I grumble annoyed. ~_Always when I have to run. Dang ankle.~_ I think. Not paying attention I almost fall on a lady in a dress when the ground shakes.

"Oh sorry! Wow, I love your dress!" I complement her. The dress was just my kind of blue and I'd love to have one just like it. The lady smiles and runs off. I wave and start run-skipping to the area that shaking came from. A quick thought runs through my head.

~_How on earth was the dress so clean but her skin and hair so dirty?~_

I ran for two minutes and ended up in, I think, the main street of Mission City. It, like everywhere else, is pretty smashed. I slow down when my eyes immediately notice two LARGE transformers lying on the ground. Curious I stop behind a Moped to watch from a safe distance. I crouch down and peek around the side, quickly recognizing Megatron, and I guess the other is Optimus Prime.

"Can you hear what their saying, Re?" I ask in a low voice. I let her out and she transforms. She shakes her head. "No mommy, sorry mommy." I smile and gently rub her head with a finger. "It's o-" I started to say but I was cut off with the two getting up.

"It's you and me Megatron."

"No it's just me Prime."

"At the end of this day, one shall stand and one shall fall."

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron yelled as he and Optimus started a boss battle. I didn't even think about it; I just started following the two as they beat the snot out of each other. I had to stop every time they took a big step or threw one another.

Redial suddenly pulled on my thumb clicking loudly and I turn to look down the street. A big con with helicopter propellers was turning around and shooting at solders. I grab my guns-after Redial climbed up my arm-and start shooting. It turns to me and in a panic of _~What the heck am I doing oh man it's looking at me!~ _I aim for one of the two things you should always aim at; the eyes.

I shot right, left, right and the con roared in pain, grabbing its shattered right eye. I stop shooting when the fighter jets shot at it, and I watch as Captain Lennox slides under it, shooting and screaming like a mad man. The con falls and I fist pump. "Yes! Oh yeah, the boss battle!"

I turn and run up the street and stop behind a news stand across Optimus. I slip the guns pack in my pockets and duck down as Megatron is shot at and I hold Re to my chest. Megatron falls somehow growling and I almost fall. The shots stop and Megatron starts talking sounding a bit crazy-mad to me.

"I'll kill you! Mine! Allspark!"

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest now! Sam! No Sam!"

I stand up to see better and just catch Sam stand under Megatron and throw something up into his chest. I watch shocked as whatever it is flies up in pieces and  
Megatron growls, groans and makes sounds like he's gargling. Then he falls on his back, silent.

I stare with my mouth open. "He…he's dead. Sam killed Megatron. Sam Killed Megatron!" I smile. "Well what do you know about that?"

Redial jumps around on my hand clicking and whatnot happily. I walk around the news stand and wince. My shoulder for some reason smarts. I rub it and the pain goes away. Ratchet and the black Autobot, Ironhide if I remember right, walk over, the black one holding Jazz in his arms. I smile relieved when I see his visor is on and he's smiling.

Mikaela walks out of the tow truck with Bumblebee on it and smiles at me and Sam. I walk over to her as Ironhide walks to Optimus. "Idiot got ripped in half but he'll live." He said putting him on a large flatbed conveniently there. Optimus chuckled.

"That's good to hear."

Jazz smirks and then notices me. He points at me. "It's most'y thanks to her. She shot somethang into Megapunks' optic and saved mah hide. Closed most of mah Energon lines too." He explains. I smile bashfully pulling my ear as everyone looked at me. "It was nothing." I say shyly.

There was some chuckling then Optimus spoke. "We are thankful to you all. We have gained new comrades and you honor us with your bravery."

I jump when a new voice speaks. I turn to Bumblebee to see his, I think, mouth move. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam asks. A bit unnecessarily if you ask me.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bumblebee says. I blink then turn to Optimus. "If that is his choice."

Sam looks at Optimus then at Bumblebee. "Yes." Bumblebee I think smiles (man their faces are hard to read) at Sam. I look at Optimus as he leans down to Megatrons body and pulls something out of his chest. He looks at it then wraps it in a fist.

I look around at the city. So many buildings wreaked, the road totaled, cars smushed… "Dang this city is a mess." I say out loud without meaning too. Captain Lennox nods to me. "We'll have to close off the city. Though how we'll do that is a mystery."

Epps pats him on the back. "Ah we'll figure it out. Now who's got something we can use to call the pentagon if the communications are working again?"

"I do." I say holding up a hand. I pull out my Blackberry from my jacket pocket and turn it on. I smile. "Full bars." I toss it to Epps and he starts calling. That's when I remember something.

"Shoot! I totally forgot about the others!" I say hitting my head. "Redial, give them the call please." Redial nodded quickly then transformed into a phone. Her screen lights up.

"'Others'? What others?"

I look up to see Optimus Prime looking at me again. Ratchet was checking on Jazz and Ironhide was talking to Captain Lennox. I suddenly feel nervous again and I twirl some hair with a finger. "Well, you see-" I cut myself off when I hear a car horn honk behind me. I spin around to see the car from before. It opens its doors and the vending machine and X-Box bots climb out.

"Those others." I finish then jump when pretty much everyone pulls out their weapons. I wave my arms panicking. "Wait! Their friendlies or whatever the term is," I rush to them to prove it. The three are tense but don't do anything but stay still, thankfully. I put a hand on the cars' hood. "See? Friendly. He didn't cut my arm off or blow me to ribbons when I touched him."

"How ya know he's a he?" Jazz asks as everyone relaxes. I shrug. "The voice coming through the radio?" I turn to the car and have a thought. "Hey, how'd you get here so fast?"

"We…were…five minutes…away…from here." The car answers. My mouth drops for a sec then I face palm myself. "Dude, when I said 'to hide', I mean _away_ from the fighting. Like out of the city hide."

The car does what I guess is supposed to be a shrug. "Well you…should…have said that." I stick my tongue at him and lightly kick the tire. "Smart alike."

"How do you _do_ that?"

I turn and suddenly feel small. Everyone is looking at me funny or smiling or est. It was Sam who asked.

"Do what?"

Sam waves his arms around. "Be so cool and calm with everything! You haven't freaked out once but you're surrounded by giant robots and were in a battle and yet you're talking to that car like he's your best friend." He explains sounding lost and exasperated. "_How_ can you do that?"

_~Huh, he's right.~_ I think suddenly realizing it. I never panicked really or anything. I just acted like this was semi normal for me, even though this most certainly is not. The one time I freaked out was when I was kidnapped. I shrug after thinking for a bit. "I don't know. I guess I'm just one of those people. Like a Doctor Who companion."

Mikaela says ooohhh and nods. "I get it. You're just good at taking things as they come. Like that Dona Noble woman."

I nod smiling. Thank goodness she watches Doctor Who and understands. "Yeah but I'm not using British words angrily and yelling at everyone." I giggle. I turn back to the car and the other two. "And I have 6 little siblings, two best friends and a goofy weird family in general. I know how to react to jokesters like this guy and craziness in general." Insert play kick to tire.

That made everyone chill and I turned to the car as everyone talked about the reinforcements coming. "Hey, do you have a name yet?" I ask him then glance at the other two as well. There was a silence then they shook their heads. I face palm myself then look up at the sky thinking. "Hmm…how about, at least for right now, you can be Scattershot, vendy can be Shockshot and X-y can be…Cyber?"

The looks and sounds they gave me, I admit, were well deserved. "Well then how about Pathfinder, or Statik for you," I say pointing at the car. Then to the vending machine one. "Dew-bot or Launcher or Lowtech for you." Then lastly to the X-box. "And for you: Xtrana, Havoc or Spider-white. You three pick because that's all I got."

They looked at each other and I walked off a little to let them think. Redial transformed and tilted her little head. "Mommy? Where names come from?" she asked as I sat on a bench. I shrug and brush my hair back. "Just off the top of my head I guess."

After that not much happened. Well, nothing really major, like another robo battle. Just backup solders arriving to help clean up-the hackers and the Defense guy coming with them, they closed off the city, the wounded were taken care of and at last I was given what I wanted.

To go home. And I went back with some friends… ;)

-1 Week later in Tranquility.-

"Hurry up! We're going to…be late!"

I open the door, slip on my hat, walk out of the house and close the door in one smooth motion. "No need to yell!" I yell back at my ride. I wave at the house as I slip into the passenger seat of the big black car. "There, happy?" I joke as a young man appeared in the drivers' seat. He glared at me as the car backed out of the driveway.

"Must you be so…slow?" he asked with a little static in-between. "Must you talk like that?" I counter. He opens his mouth, and then closes it. "Touché." "Epée." I reply. "Kool-a-I'm not getting started with this again." Path says deadpanned and I laugh.

As we quickly drive up to the park peak, Pathfinder and I talked. Pathfinder is my 'temporary guardian' and has been since Mission City. The Autobots said it would be better for me to have someone watching me for safety. Though I still don't see why other than me shooting Megs and that copter bot in the eyes _might_ have caught some attention. But hey, dead men tell no tales. So I'm not really worried.

Bumblebee went to stay with Sam and had called Statik, my nickname for him, a little while ago inviting us to the park peak. The ride isn't long from my house and soon Statik parks to the left of Optimus Prime. I climb out and climb onto Pathfinders' roof and sat there. Optimus and I nod greet each other and I relax. The sun slowly goes down and the scene is beautiful.

I glance over at Sam and Mikaela, who had decided to instead smooch on Bees' hood. ~_Ooo I hope he said he's fine with that.~ _I giggle and turn away as their kiss got deeper. Then Optimus started the message.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has revealed its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars.

We are here. We are waiting."

**WT**

**Ok! I'm finally finished with this chapter! Man it fought me a lot. And my normal life didn't help much at all. I'm sorry the end is lame but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Now I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and thank those wonderful people who came me names. :) I plan on using at least one from everyone so that means more friends! Yay! Lol**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! **


End file.
